


#IPreferDan [PODFIC]

by Fandom_Lover_For_Life126



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Universe, Coming Out, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Trans Character, Trans Dan Howell, Trans Male Character, only 1 hour for part one, probably two by the time the second part is done recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126/pseuds/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126
Summary: He never planned on keeping the pill a secret from Phil because he never planned on Phil and him living together so comfortably for over 3 years. He'd banked on a year maybe a year and a half before they went their separate ways. He'd only banked on 2 months max before Phil found out what the pills were for. Dan couldn’t believe it was 2015 and Phil didn’t know yet.Or the one where Dan was born female and refuses to tell anyone.*This fic won first place in the Memorable Award for the Phanfic Awards 2015*





	1. #IPreferDan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asherisnotfunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherisnotfunny/gifts).
  * Inspired by [#IPreferDan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498305) by [asherisnotfunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherisnotfunny/pseuds/asherisnotfunny). 



> Huge thanks to the writer for putting up with me taking this long to upload this. I didn't realize the first part alone would be an hour XD Do keep an eye out for part two, it has a good message in it. I will below also include the author's original note too as it also has some VERY important info that I do not want to cut out. And as always the credit and rights all go to the lovely author! Please check out the official release! 
> 
> START OF AUTHOR'S ORIGNAL NOTE 
> 
> H U G E thank you to Helen ( @HowellsLester on tumblr ) who kept me excited about this fic. Another huge thank you to my lady Sunstar ( @stylinsunstar on tumblr ) who sorta beta'd while distracted by her feels.
> 
> My tumblr username is: @asherthealmighty
> 
> NOTE: Testosterone pills are NOT safe. My artistic license was used there. All pre-T transguys out there that want to be on T that read this, please talk to your doctor. If you are in NY I highly recommend Callen-Lorde. Injection is the safest and most effective way.
> 
> but needles are way too hard to hide so Dan will be using pills.
> 
> EDIT:  
> There is a trailer for this fic because Chloe is amazing!!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PgZycE0Rnxg
> 
> This fic is also available in RUSSIAN thanks to Alexandra: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3247848
> 
> Joey drew this amazing fanart for the fic!  
> https://twitter.com/joodledraws/status/656615252600053760

Thank you! Enjoy!!! It best works on android external apps or on the compter. DONT use on an apple product unless you have an external app to play it threw.  


below are both links, either copy and paste it into your browser or click the second one 

https://www.mediafire.com/?y126jea4tpv7399  
[Podfic](http://https://www.mediafire.com/?y126jea4tpv7399)


	2. I'm not spiderman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year after #IPreferDan is uploaded, Dan addresses the pressure that's been put on him to become a spokesperson for the trans community.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the last and final installment of the #IPreferDan Podfic recording :)

[Podfic](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f6abdwham0xgcxf/%23Ipreferdan2.mp3)


End file.
